


I'll Make A Man Out Of You

by onewiththestarcult



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mulan AU, Trans Hinata Shouyou, implied death probably?, trans boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewiththestarcult/pseuds/onewiththestarcult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan AU because who wouldn't want that right? Also just this is gonna happen hopefully as I watch the movie again. It'll be a bit, but yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Get Down To Business

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is enjoyable. I don't know how this will turn out, but hopefully it'll be cool.   
> I don't really know what I'm doing. Oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so it begins. Hopefully ya'll will enjoy it. I hope I enjoy writing it. I also hope to integrate most of Karasuno into this story even if they're supporting characters. Just gotta do it for the children I love.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were patrolling the wall. Well more Yamaguchi was patrolling and Tsukishima was sleeping. It was quiet in the dark night, but Kei startled awake to a few distant caws from the hills, he looked over the wall from his station on one of the towers. 

“Don’t worry Tsukki it’s just a few birds in the distance. You can go back to sleep.” Yamaguchi said in a hushed tone loud enough to be heard and he continued his patrol. Kei grunted in response and curled up again next to the stone under the torch. 

All continued to be quiet until a black shape rocketed upward along the side of the wall and landed neatly on the stone tower dividing the sections of the wall. The bird cawed menacingly at Tadashi.

“Tsukki! TSUKKI!” Yamaguchi screamed and rushed to the other tower as he heard grappling hooks behind him hook into the wall and large men began scaling the wall popping their heads above the stone and dragging themselves up with their beefy arms.

Tadashi continued running until he reached the wooden ladder to where Tsukki was.

“Tsukki! Light the signal!” Kei did what he was told immediately grabbing the torch and throwing it in the prepared pit. The fire sparked to life and Tadashi was pulled up the rest of the way by Kei. 

“What are we going to do now?” Tadashi shivered in Kei’s arms. 

“I don’t know. We did our job. That’s all we can do.” Kei kissed the crown of his head and hugged him close awaiting the end as the men climbed their way to them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you liked it please consider leaving a kudos and a comment that'd be cool of you. Also if you want to bug me on tumblr my url is onewiththestarcult. I swear I don't bite. 
> 
> I hope to post the next section tomorrow I just need to post this first part before everything. And the chapters might be short depends on the section of the movie tbh.


	2. To Defeat The Huns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait until tomorrow xD so yeah here's the second chapter.

“Your majesty.” General Takeda walks into the throne room with purpose and bows before the throne. “The Aoba Johsai warriors have crossed our northern border. They scaled the wall and killed our sentries. We believe Oikawa and Iwaizumi are leading them.”

Takeda glances up at Emperor Ukai after he delivers the news. A cross look flashes on his face as he takes in this news.

“We shall set up our troops to guard your palace…” Takeda was cut off.

“No! Send those troops to protect my people. And son.” He turns to the man lazing about in the chair next to him. “Send out messages to all of China drawing reserves and gathering troops to face this threat.”

The younger Ukai grunts at this task but doesn’t argue.

“Forgive me old friend, but I believe the army I have now can defeat them.” Takeda stands firmly confident in his troops.

“No. One man may make all the difference in this war and I don’t want to take any chances. Is that clear?”  
“Yes your majesty.” Takeda bows to the emperor and takes his leave to direct his troops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this feel free to leave a comment or kudos. And also feel free to bug me about things on my tumblr which the url is onewiththestarcult. Thanks for reading.


	3. But On Fire Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me here I'm trying to use boy pronouns, even though everyone views him as a girl, but he knows he's not a girl, but he doesn't have a name picked out for him yet. He's waiting I guess for it to come to him. Hopefully it's not too confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shoddy writing. I should probably go back through all of this and rewrite it later, but that'll be later so bear with the sloppy narrative for now. I just couldn't wait to upload this one tomorrow either xD so yeah 3 chapters in one night. Woohooo

“Quiet, and demur. Graceful. Polite. Delicate. Fine. Poised. Punctual.” Natsu grumbles under his breath trying to remember the qualities he must possess to be Natsu the Hinata families’ daughter. He eats his breakfast and finishes up the last few brush strokes on his arm. 

The rooster crows outside his window and he quickly flings his blankets off and back on to the bed. He rushes outdoors to feed the chickens. This was Natsu’s favourite part of the day, he was allowed to bounce around and spread the feed around freely while he talked to the animals smiling at them brilliantly every morning.

“Shouyou! Come on Shouyou! Time for me to let you out for the day!” He calls through the house in a sing song voice hoping to excite the dog into coming to him, but the effort is futile as he ends up almost stepping on the moppy red dog as he steps into the feed room to grab a bag on his way out. 

“Come on you lazy dog.” He grabs the dog and heaves him into his arms and drags along a bag of feed behind him as he goes to open the door. The dog springs out immediately when the door opens and races around barking at the chickens who cluck at the disturbance. 

“What am I going to do with you.” Natsu puts a hand on his hip as he sighs, but picks up the feed bag and walks over to the middle of the courtyard calling out with a whistle to the chickens before throwing seed into the air. The birds flock to his feed and cluck loudly. The dog continues to yip around the expansive gardens and runs towards the ancestors shrine. 

Natsu’s father, Akio, lights an incense stick and puts it on the offering tray he kneels at the shrine stiffly sinking down into the position laying his cane next to him.

“Please ancestors help Natsu to impress the matchmaker today.” The dog’s yips chorus through the shrine as he continues to pray. “Please, please, help her.”

He slowly gets up leaning heavily on his cane.

Natsu comes bumbling up the steps, but his father catches him before he spills the tea, but the cup meets a lesser fate.

“Natsu!”

“Father I brought you your tea.” He pours the hot liquid into a cup talking over his father.

“Remember the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning and at night.”

“Natsu. You should already be in town. We are counting on you..”

“To uphold the family honour. Don’t worry father I won’t let you down.” He smiles slightly at his father hoping to avoid confrontation about the whole family honour thing. He only says it to appease him. 

He feels a slight worry from his father as he hurries down the steps on his way to town.

“Hurry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you enjoyed this I'd appreciate comments and/or kudos either is cool. Ya'll can come bother me on my tumblr at onewiththestarcult. Thanks again.


End file.
